Hidden Secrets
by Fluffy-samaslilisister
Summary: Kagome and Souta find out their from the Feudal era! But Whats this their the prince and princess of the eastern lands! Better than sounds Sesskag inukik mirosan more pairings
1. Chapter 1

Shoma: I'm the Fireman fire for fireman I got fire I hallan I got that fire come and spark me and you can spark it up and I'm a put you out you can….

Justin:-sigh-She's always lisining to her music instead of me.

Sesshomaru: Do you like her?

Justin:-blushes-uummmmm-looks to see if Shoma is listening- Yes

Sesshomaru: You need help any way Shoma does not own Inuyasha who knows what shed do to me

Shoma:-listening to run it- Let me if you can run it run it girl indeed I can run it run it…

Justin: Chapter one

Kagome just came from getting herbs for Kaede. Her eyes were slightly red from crying. Why was she crying you say? One word Inuyasha. She saw Inu with the Clay pot. Do you wanna know what happened? Of course you do.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was walking in the forest with a basket full of herbs for Kaede. She was on her way back to Kaede's hut when she heard people talking and went to investigate. When she found the source her was on the verge of tears. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing. When they broke apart Inuyasha said "Kikyou…You should join our group""But what about my Reincarnate?" "Forget about her I love you and only you I'll kill her tomorrow but for now she's not here…koi." Inuyasha finished and kissed her. Kagome ran into the forest crying and wiped her tears away when she was near the village._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome entered the hut and gave Kaede the basket of herbs. "Ye don't to good. Ye should go home." Kaede said studying her eyes. "Thank you Kaede sama tell Inuyasha I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome said and didn't wait for her reply and ran to the well. In seconds she was in her time.

"Kagome there's something important I have to tell you and your brother." Rae said in a calm voice "So get you brother and bring him in the living room so I can tell you." Rae said Kagome nodded and went to get her brother. 5 minuets later Kagome and Souta came down stairs into the living room and sat on the couch. They noticed that Rae was wearing a blue and white kimono that went just past her knees. She had Sakura blossoms going from her right shoulder to her left hip. She had an eight pointed star on her forehead and two blue stripes on each cheek.

"Kagome, Souta your not human but are demons." Rae finished by the looks on her kids faces they wouldn't believe it until they seen it. Rae sighed and chanted a spell when she opened her eyes she saw the disbelieve look on Kagomes face and a big grin plastered on Soutas face. Kagome's out fit was like Rae's but was blue and black. Souta's outfit was like Sesshomaru's but purple and black. They were both Inu Youkai but with black tails there eyes were icy blue with gold outlines. "When we go through the well your memories will come back.

With Inuyasha on the other side of the well

"That wench needs to get back here so we can go" Inuyasha said but as if it was a cue for her to come in she jumped out of the well with Souta and Rae. "Inuyasha Sit boy!" Kagome yelled Inuyasha landed with a 'thump' When Inuyasha got up he was in battle stance and looked at Kagome. "Wench what did you do to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled and got ready to use Kase no Kizu but Kagome already had his thought in between the tree and her claws. "Inuyasha I mad that you don't remember me Kagome." Kagome said sarcastically "Feh Kagome was a human and a weak one at that." Before kagome could tighten her deadly grip on him someone came out of the bushes.

Wanna find out who just review


	2. Chapter 2

Shoma: Thanks to my reviewers and I have something to tell you I...

Justin: I told Inuyasha not to eat all the ramen and what does he do HE EATS IT!

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: -turns to her with a mouth full of ramen- What is it wench? Don't you see that I'm trying to eat here?

Justin: YOU ate EVERYONE's food and now we have to get more.

Shoma: Guys

Kagome: SIT! So as repayment you get no ramen during the show.

Shoma: Guys

Inuyasha: No Ramen! That's like you taking away my Ramen

Kagome and Justin: THAT'S BECAUSE IT IS!

Shoma: GUYS!

Kagome, Justin&Inuyasha: Huh?

Shoma: Whatever let's start I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 2 more people?

Out of the bushes came a girl that looked just like Kagome. ((AN: Sounds like Kikyou))

Inuyasha being the baka he is didn't notice that she wasn't wearing miko Garbs.

Instead she had on a white and pink kimono that went to her knees and had a black dragon going up the side she also had a sword on her left hip.

But instead said something really dumb.

" Kikyou! Help me! Your still stronger than her so KILL HER!"

(AN: pathetic the great Inuyasha practically at her feet begging her like a dog! lol)

"Why would I be that dead clay pot?" she said

"W-w-what" Nothing clicked. After 5 minutes he** _finally_**noticed what she was wearing.

"Hay! Your not Kikyou what did you do to her!" Inuyasha said/yelled

"Who'd want to be that clay pot?" She said

"SIS!" Souta yelled then ran over to her and gave her a hug

"Hay Souta. How you doing." She said

"Great Sakura. When we get home can I beat up Ronnie?" he asked the girl now known as Sakura

"Yes Souta. Now can you let go of me." Sakura asked calmly

He let go and then blushed. Just then A large boomerang flu through the air.

Kagome saw it come to her and jumped out of the way just in time for it to hit Inuyasha in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Who are you and why do you look like Kagome and Kikyou?" Sango said

"Sango you don't remember me either awe do I really look that different?" Kagome wined

"Fair maiden will you give me the honor of baring my child?" Miroku asked Kagome and Sakura

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yelled Sango Kagome and Sakura

Sango Used Hiragoutsu (sp) Kagome and Sakura used the sheaths' of there swords. (Did I forget to mention that Kagome had a sword? Sorry.-Starts running away from angry readers-) and knocked him unconscious.

"If your Kagome then you have to sit Inuyasha." Sango said while glaring at Miroku

"Okay. But cover your ears." Kagome said and they did what they were told.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! That was for calling me Wench."

"Kagome-sama tell us how you are a demon." Miroku said how dose he recover so fast?

"Let's go to Kaede's village and I'll explain there."

"Aren't you going to into duce us honey?" Rae said

"Yes! Sango and Miroku this is my mom Rae and brother Souta and don't even think about groping my mom Miroku."She aid eyeing him

"Why would I do that Kagome-sama?"

"Whatever let's go to the village."

And with that they left for the village and left Inuyasha to shocked to even move Why don't ask me cause I don't even Know.

JA-NE

Shoma


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. All of the is school and homework. Plus I'm working on my new story called "Street Racing 101" Here's the summary.

YYHIYx-over) Kagome is tired of being confused with Kikyou. What does she do about it? She street races. But when she becomes on of the top 5 street racers she has to go against her sister. Will she be merciless or will she back down from the challenge?

Review and give your opinion please I also need more ideas for "Hidden Secrets"

-

JA-NE

Shoma


End file.
